


One week.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cafes, Fluff, Kihyun is an ass at the beginning, Kissing, M/M, President!Kihyun, but bear with him, is it angst tho, there’s a part two!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Yoo Kihyun is the student council president who’s nice to everyoneexceptthe junior, Im Changkyun.Im Changkyun is the only student throughout the whole school who isn’t all money and luxury, but rather jobs and hardwork.And then there’s Hyunwoo and Hoseok who are the most caring friends that Changkyun can ever ask for.





	One week.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Changki fic finished!!! Enjoy :)

**Monday**

“Changkyun! What did I say about your hair?”

Changkyun groaned a bit when he heard that voice.

“I’m sorry, I forgot I promise! It’s an honest mistake.” He said with a frown, he’s too tired for this.

He had an overtime yesterday at the cafe because his coworker was sick and Changkyun is the only employee who can cover for his shift.

And he needs the money, anyway.

“You _always_ forget, don’t you?” The president said with sarcasm. “Let’s see, you also forgot to be on time for class yesterday morning, you forgot to wear your tie last week and oh, you also forgot your ID the day before yesterday!”

Changkyun rubbed his eyes, just nodding his head. “Detention today after class, I know hyung.” He said.

The black haired president laughed, “No, Changkyun. Detention for a _week_.”

And before he can answer, Yoo Kihyun is already walking away.

—

_1 more year left._

This is what Changkyun kept telling himself. 2 more years and he can finally leave this place and into a university to reach his dream. He loved the school, but the fees are just too much for him and his parents and yet, they want what’s best for Changkyun. To help out with his school fees, he works at the cafe just a few blocks from his apartment and his school. He’s not like the other students, who are all born with a silver spoon in their mouths and just have to ask their parents for money.

But even if they are all rich in that school, Changkyun can admit that not all are assholes. He has friends who don’t mind his lack of cash everyday, or his small apartment compared to their large houses.

There are the good people, and of course there are the bad ones.

Yoo Kihyun is the council president and the pain in Changkyun’s ass. He’s also one of the smartest student in the whole school- if not _the_ smartest out of everyone. He has a lot of friends and even if he’s an intimidating senior, the freshmen loves him.

That’s why Changkyun is confused out of his wits to why Kihyun hates him so much.

It was his first day, minding his own business when suddenly the council president scolded him for being late and not wearing his proper uniform. In his defense, Changkyun is a new student and he doesn’t memorize the whole school yet, that’s why he’s late. And for the uniform, since his family is not rich, he has to wait for his parents to give him money so he can buy. But when the time came, the school is out of uniforms for his size and has to wait 2 days for the delivery.

And yet, Kihyun still gave him detention because he didn’t stop to listen to the poor freshman’s explanation.

It’s been 2 years since his first day and yet, nothing changed between them. Kihyun still hates him.

“Maybe he’s in love with you or something.” Is what Changkyun’s friend Hoseok kept on telling him.

Kihyun is widely known throughout the school because he has all the good qualities in him and also the handsome face. But according to school gossip, he never dated out of the 4 years he’s in the school, saying that he’s too busy with his education to bother looking for a partner.

Which is actually a valid excuse if you ask Changkyun, because he himself never had a boyfriend and chose to just study well.

But with the lack of girlfriends is what made people believe that their council president might be gay.

“Stop it, hyung.” Is what Changkyun always answered to Hoseok.

“But are you okay, Kyun? You look a bit pale.” Hyunwoo- Hoseok’s boyfriend -asked the junior. He was their father, because he cares like one and also the oldest out of them.

“Yeah, just a bit sleep deprived, but I’m okay.”

“Don’t fall asleep in your detention later, it might anger up Kihyun even more.” Hyunwoo added.

Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Kihyun are all seniors while Changkyun is a junior. Believe it or not, Hyunwoo is really close with Kihyun and kept on saying that he’s actually very nice despite his status.

Changkyun doesn’t need any reassurances, he knows that Kihyun is nice. Just not to him.

“I’ll try my best.” He answered with a smile.

Later that day he found himself once again seated inside the room assigned for detention. At the front of the class is Kihyun, seated on the teacher’s chair and doing his homework and student council-related paperwork.

Only 10 minutes passed and Changkyun can already feel his eyes slowly closing. He tried pinching himself, slapping his face a few times but he can’t stay awake. So he dropped his head on the desk and slept.

Kihyun looked up from his work and saw Changkyun with his head down. Grabbing his notebook, he walked towards the other and smacked his head with it. “No sleeping, Changkyun.” He said.

Changkyun apologized a few times and rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them.

Changkyun watched as the president sat back on his chair and continued whatever he’s doing.

“What are you doing?” Changkyun decider to ask, trying to initiate a conversation with the other.

“None of your business.” _Okay, rude._

“I’m just trying to strike a conversation with you.” Changkyun frowned.

“No talking.”

Changkyun groaned, “We’re the only students left in the whole school, can’t we just talk?”

Kihyun said no without looking up from his work.

Changkyun bit his lip, watching Kihyun do whatever he’s doing. “You’re a great president, you know.” He said.

The other didn’t answer.

“You always work so hard for everything and I don’t know, thank you.” Changkyun said.

“I said no talking, Changkyun.” Kihyun said, louder this time.

Changkyun frowned even more, why can’t Kihyun be friends with him?

Changkyun decided to shut his mouth and just waited for his dismissal.

When the time came, he stood up and rushed to the door even before Kihyun stopped writing in his notebook. “I’ll be back tomorrow, take care, hyung.” He said before going out and to his home.

**Tuesday**

The next day, Changkyun is once again sleep deprived. He needs more money for food and bills so he asked for overtime and his boss gave it to him (thank God).

That’s why he’s once again late for his first class.

Running through the gates and into the building, he crashed right onto someone and made the both of them fall on the floor.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, hyung!” He said in a rush, already knowing who it is from the way he smelled.

Kihyun smells great, thank you very much.

“Late again, Changkyun. And watch where you’re going!” Kihyun said in anger.

Changkyun stood up immediately and offered his hand to the other, which he ignored and stood by himself.

“I overslept, I’m sorry.” 

“30 minutes more for your detention later.”

Changkyun nodded and said goodbye, rushing to his class.

“Changkyun, are you really taking care of yourself?” Hyunwoo questioned later in the cafeteria.

“Yes, hyung. I eat, I bathe, I sleep.”

“But is it enough?”

Changkyun bit his lower lip, “Yes?”

Hyunwoo sighed, “You can ask me for help if you need it, Changkyun.”

“And me as well.” Hoseok added.

Changkyun nodded with a smile, “Yes hyungs, I know that. And I will, if I need it.”

The seniors in the table are not convinced with their friend’s answer, but chose to let it go... for now.

Once again, Changkyun is seated inside the room for his detention. He’s really sleepy once again, but he doesn’t want to anger the student in front. So he took out his notepad and started doodling.

He drew Kihyun, glancing up from time to time and then putting details on his work. He was in the middle of drawing the other’s hand when he looked up and saw him looking back.

Changkyun’s eyes widen and stopped his hand from moving on the paper.

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asked.

“Nothing.” Changkyun cringed when he answered immediately, voice laced with nervousness.

Kihyun stood from his seat and walked to the junior, staring at his eyes. He reached the desk and looked at whatever Changkyun is doing.

He stopped himself from emitting any sound of surprise by Changkyun’s work. This boy has talent, no doubt. Kihyun can see the resemblance of himself with the drawing and he’s really impressed.

“That’s actually amazing.” He said.

Changkyun’s eyes widen even more, not believing what the other just said. “Really?”

Kihyun nodded, “You planning on giving that to me?”

And okay, is Kihyun teasing him?

“No, not really. But you can have it if you want. Well, after I’m finished.”

Kihyun nodded, “‘Would love to.” He glanced at Changkyun once again and walked back to his seat.

The junior was really surprised at their president being all nice all of a sudden, but he’s not complaining so he let it go and continued drawing.

A minute before his dismissal, he stood up and walked at the front where Kihyun is once again busy with whatever he needs to do.

“Uhh, hyung?” Changkyun said.

Kihyun hummed as an answer, not looking up from his work.

“Here you go,” he handed over the drawing, “And I gotta go, see you tomorrow!” He said cheerfully before rushing outside.

Kihyun watched as Changkyun ran before he can even thank him for the drawing. He stared at the work and wow, it’s even better now that it’s completely finished. At the lower right is a signature,

_I.M._

Kihyun folded the paper in half and saw something written at the back.

_Maybe you tire yourself too much, rest up, hyung! :)_

And like the smiley in the drawing, Kihyun smiled as well.

**Wednesday**

Changkyun is on time the next day, which is an achievement. He entered the gates and saw Hoseok and Hyunwoo there, waving at him.

“You’re on time! Is this really happening?” Hoseok said, laughing.

“I can’t believe it myself.” Changkyun answered.

“Also, you look better today than yesterday, did you and Kihyun hook up?” Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows.

Changkyun smacked the other’s arm, “No! I just slept well, that’s all.”

“No overtime yesterday?” Hyunwoo asked.

Changkyun shook his head, “No, that’s why I slept well.”

The three made their way inside the building and into their respective classes.

Changkyun has a feeling it’s gonna be a good day.

He’s on his way to detention when he saw Kihyun. He was alone in the hallway, leaning on the wall. Changkyun smiled and was about to call the other but stopped.

He wasn’t alone.

A girl walked towards the president and placed her arms on his neck. Kihyun smiled at the other, both talking about something.

Changkyun turned and walked the opposite way, there’s a detour to the classroom for detention, he’ll just take that.

Even if Hoseok and Hyunwoo both tease him about Kihyun, he never admitted nor denied it. He just kept on telling them to stop the teasing.

But the thing is, he _is_ into their council president. Since his first day at this school.

Call him a masochist for falling for someone who hates him, but you can’t stop your feelings.

He reached the room first before Kihyun, sitting on his usual place.

A few minutes later, Kihyun arrived and sat on the chair in front.

Changkyun kept his head down and once again doodled on his notepad. He still feels a bit down about seeing Kihyun with someone, but he kept telling himself that he should be happy for the other.

And it’s not like they’re in a relationship anyways.

Kihyun watched Changkyun draw silently. Too silent, actually. He didn’t try to talk to Kihyun, didn’t say anything, just plain quiet.

It makes Kihyun uneasy.

“You okay?” Kihyun asked, voice void of emotions.

Changkyun looked up and nodded, then continued to draw. Kihyun didn’t talk to him for the rest of the time.

Before leaving, Changkyun once again walked up to the president and handed his drawing.

Kihyun looked at it and furrowed his eyebrows.

It was him and that girl from the hallway.

He flipped the paper around and saw another writing like yesterday.

_For the record, you both look good together. :)_

Kihyun stood and walked outside the room, spotting Changkyun at the end of the hallway. He sprinted to the other and grabbed his arm.

“Are you stalking me?” He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Changkyun’s eyes widen, he was never fond of angry Kihyun ever since.

“No, I just saw you on the way to detention.”

Kihyun gritted his teeth together, “30 minutes more detention for you tomorrow.” He said, dropping the other’s arm.

“What? But what did I do?!” Changkyun asked.

“For putting your nose in other people’s business.”

“But hyung...!”

Kihyun turned and made his way back to the room for his things.

Changkyun rubbed his eyes to keep himself from crying. He shouldn’t cry, there’s nothing to cry about.

Except Kihyun hating him.

And 30 minutes more of detention tomorrow.

And Kihyun with his _possible_ girlfriend.

Before he knows it, tears are streaming down his face as he walked out of the building.

It is a good day, indeed.

**Thursday**

He arrived at the school looking like roadkill, and only a few minutes to spare. His hair is everywhere, belt buckled in the wrong hole, ID twisted in his neck.

And he’s pretty sure his polo is buttoned wrong.

“Changkyun what in the world happened to you?” Hyunwoo questioned, obviously avoiding any curse words.

He and Hoseok are still by the gates, thankfully.

“I don’t know but please fix me.”

The seniors made their way to their friend, fixing all the errors he made with his uniform and his looks.

By the time they were done, it’s already time for class.

Changkyun made sure to thank his hyungs before walking to his first class for the day.

Later in detention, it was once again eerily quiet.

Changkyun looks at Kihyun from time to time, but the other is once again busy, like always.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Changkyun spoke out of nowhere.

Kihyun didn’t reply.

“It’s none of my business I know that, but I promise that I saw you by accident. I was walking and saw you, that’s it. I’m not a stalker or anything.” He explained.

Kihyun’s hand stopped writing, looking at the other.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He found himself saying.

Changkyun failed to hide his surprise. Why is Kihyun telling him this?

“Oh. A friend, then?” He asked.

Kihyun shook his head again, “It was just another student that needs my help. There’s this student who likes her and kept on bugging her so she asked me for help to keep the other away.” He dropped the pen on the desk and crossed his arms. “If you stayed for a few more seconds then you should’ve seen the student that’s bothering her.”

Changkyun is completely clueless to why Kihyun explained everything to him.

But once again, he’s not complaining.

For the rest of the time, he drew the other to pass the time. It looks just like his first drawing of Kihyun, because he’s seated that way again. When the time for detention is up, he stood and gave the drawing to the other, and said goodbye before walking out of the room.

Only to stop because it’s raining so hard.

He pulled his umbrella from his bag, changing into his slippers and putting his leather shoes in his bag. He only walks to and from school, even if he lives from the other side of town since this side is filled with mansions and buildings for the elite.

He started his journey, face getting wet already from the harsh wind blowing the water towards him.

A block away from school, a car stopped beside him.

It’s a blue Porsche Panamera.

Changkyun looked at the car with awe, wondering who’s behind the wheel of this beauty. The window of the passenger door rolled down and he peeked inside.

“Hop in, I’ll take you home.” It was Kihyun.

Changkyun was about to reject the offer, but it’s torture to walk to his home in this weather. So he pulled the door open and hopped inside.

“I’m getting your seat wet, sorry.”

“No big deal.” 

Kihyun started driving slowly since the road is wet and slippery.

“Where do you live?” Kihyun asked.

“By Old Wood street.”

Kihyun looked at him when he said the place, but didn’t say anything.

They arrived in front of the building of Changkyun’s apartment in 10 minutes, which would’ve taken double the time if he walked.

“Would you like to come inside? It’s nothing much, though.” He said.

Kihyun looked at the worn out building and back at Changkyun. 

“Sure.”

Together, they ran towards the building and up the stairs (“The elevator is always out of order.”)

Luckily, Changkyun’s apartment is only at the 2nd floor.

Changkyun approached his unit and opened the door, signalling for Kihyun to come in.

The apartment is very tiny, but Changkyun made sure to make it look as presentable as he can.

“You can sit, do you want soda?”

“Please.”

Changkyun grabbed a canned coke in his fridge, a glass in the kitchen and placed them on the table in front of Kihyun.

“I’ll just change my clothes, then I’ll be right back. You can watch TV.”

Kihyun grabbed the remote and searched for anything good on. He settled on a cartoon (he still watches them) and drank his coke.

Changkyun stepped out wearing his work uniform, fixing himself on the mirror that’s hang behind the front door.

“You work? On a school night?” Kihyun asked.

Changkyun nodded, “Yeah, I need the money.” 

Kihyun pursed his lips, “Is that why you’re usually late in school?”

Changkyun didn’t answer for a while, then nodded, “I’m not lying when I say that I overslept and I forget, hyung. I’m just too preoccupied with life.”

Kihyun frowned, now feeling guilty with how he’s treating the other.

“Why do you hate me?” Changkyun blurted out, but not regretting it at all.

“Huh?” Kihyun asked dumbly.

“Why do you hate me? I won’t get mad, I just wanna know.” Changkyun finished fixing himself, just standing and fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

“I don’t hate you, Changkyun. I just... I don’t know. You make me fall for you and it’s honestly overwhelming.”

Changkyun turned and stared at the boy on his sofa.

“You think I hate you? Far from it. You make me feel things I never felt before.” Kihyun continued, “You make me like you so much that it hurts. I know I’m an asshole to you and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Just understand that all of this is new to me.”

The other didn’t know what to say, so he settled with, “Are you saying this because you pity me and my lifestyle?”

Kihyun stood up, “No! What are you talking about? I liked you even before today, Changkyun.”

Changkyun bit his lip and fidgeted, hands rubbing together out of nervousness.

“Let’s go, I’ll drive you to work.”

Changkyun followed the other outside where the rain settled to a light drizzle, and hopped inside the car. Changkyun led the way to the cafe. Before he stepped out, he looked at Kihyun.

“I like you too, you know.” He pulled the door open but it was locked.

“You think you can run after saying that?” Kihyun said, voice low.

“No...?” Changkyun said, more of a question.

They stared at each other, before Kihyun’s eyes looked down at the other’s lips.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked.

Changkyun nodded and without wasting any more time, Kihyun pulled him to a kiss. It’s sweet, just how Changkyun thought it would be. Kihyun is gentle, only using his lips and not his tongue. They pulled back a minute later, keeping their foreheads joined in the middle.

“I’m still sorry, Changkyun. For everything.”

Changkyun shook his head, “It’s okay, I promise.”

They pulled back, smiling at each other. This is the first time that Changkyun saw Kihyun smiling directly at him, and he looks so good.

“You should smile at me more often, it looks good on you.”

“Go out with me and I will.”

Changkyun laughed, “Very smooth, but fine. Saturday sounds good?” He said.

“Saturday it is.”

They kissed once more before Changkyun stepped out of the vehicle.

**Friday**

Once again, Changkyun was late. Even more so than he usually is. And he doesn’t feel good as well. He walked inside the building and to his first class, not minding all the eyes on him.

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

The teacher eyed him worriedly, “Mr. Im are you okay?” She asked.

Changkyun nodded, then sat on his seat for the class.

During lunch, he kept his head down on the table and refused to talk to Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

“Changkyun, look at me.” Hyunwoo said.

The junior groaned with his head down.

“I’m okay.” He said without looking up.

“I’m not asking if you are, which you’re obviously not. So look at me, Kyun.” Hyunwoo said, voice full of authority and care at the same time.

Changkyun looked up, blinking sleepily at the person in front of him.

“Fuck, Changkyun you look like hell!” Hyunwoo cursed, which clearly shows his worry.

“I’m fine-“

“No, Changkyun.” Hoseok cut him off. “You’re obviously not, what happened to you?”

Changkyun lowered his head and closed his eyes, “Overtime.”

“This is not healthy anymore, and you know it. Your parents trusted you to take care of yourself while you’re here so please do.” Hyunwoo said with worry.

“Go to the clinic now, Kyun.” Hoseok placed his hand on top of Changkyun’s.

“No, I’ll just wait for this day to end and then I’ll go home and rest. No work today, I promise.” He assured the worried seniors.

“Changkyun-“

“No, hyung. I promise I’m fine, okay? Just 2 more classes before detention then I’ll go home and rest.”

Both hyungs know how stubborn Changkyun can be, so they decided to just agree with the younger.

2 classes later and Changkyun isn’t feeling any better. He walked dizzily towards the room for detention, the hallway spinning in his vision.

Kihyun sat inside the room and waited for Changkyun to arrive. His knee is bouncing up and down, feeling excited to see the younger once again after what happened yesterday.

He spotted the other by the door, holding the doorframe tightly and skin a pale white color.

“Changkyun?” He said worriedly, standing up and going towards the other.

“Hyung.” Changkyun said with a smile, before losing consciousness.

“Changkyun!” Kihyun caught the other before he reached the ground, slowly sitting on the floor and hugging Changkyun close to his body.

“Changkyun, wake up! Oh you stupid boy what did you do to yourself?” He said, voice cracking at the end.

He stood up once again and carried the junior bridal style towards the school’s clinic. 

Luckily, the nurse was still there.

“Help, please. He just lost consciousness even before I can greet him.” Kihyun explained.

“Lay him down on the bed, Kihyun.” The nurse pointed on one vacant bed out of the 6 in the boys’ room.

Kihyun laid the boy down and swept his hair back. His face is covered in cold sweat, face still very much pale.

Even his lips are losing its color.

The nurse came back and took Changkyun’s body temperature, as well as his blood pressure.

“His blood pressure is high, and he also has a fever. It’s low for now, but it will surely increase overnight. Do you have any idea what happened?” The nurse asked Kihyun.

“I think he works himself out too much, he has a part time job and he works there after class.”

The nurse nodded, “I see. Well, we have nothing left to do but wait for him to gain consciousness before you can take him home. Do you know where he lives?” 

Kihyun nodded.

“Okay. I’ll be outside and I’ll write all the medicine he needs to take.” The nurse patted Kihyun’s shoulder before stepping out of the room.

Kihyun sat beside Changkyun on the bed and took his cold hand in his, rubbing his with his thumb.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Hyunwoo, telling him what happened to Changkyun.

“Can you stay with him for a while, Kihyun? I know you don’t like him that much but I’ll be on my way.”

“No, no. Don’t worry Hyunwoo, I’ll take care of him.” He said, knowing that Changkyun didn’t tell his friends about them yet.

“Are you sure? I can really go there-“

“I’m sure, you don’t need to worry.”

Hyunwoo sighed, but gave up and said thanks to Kihyun before saying goodbye.

Kihyun pushed his phone inside his pocket again and watched the sleeping boy next to him.

Changkyun is really good looking, and Kihyun hates himself for (trying to)hating this boy just because of his own feelings.

But he’s also thankful that Changkyun reciprocates the said feelings.

He pushed the boy’s hair back once again, fingers running delicately on the other boy’s skin.

Half an hour later, Changkyun woke up with a groan.

“Too bright.” He said, pointing at the light on the ceiling.

Kihyun chuckled, finding Changkyun cute even if he looks like a ghost right now.

“How are you feeling? You gave me quite the scare, you know.”

Changkyun bit his lip- a habit that Kihyun found out about the other -and apologized.

“You don’t have to say sorry, I’m glad that you’re alright.” He squeezed the hand in his, smiling.

Changkyun squeezed back, hand tightening inside Kihyun’s.

“I guess we have to reschedule our date, huh?” Kihyun laughed at Changkyun.

“Yes, but keyword is reschedule, not cancel. You’re not getting away from me, Changkyun.” Kihyun answered, leaning down.

“Not when I finally have you.” He said, placing his lips on the other.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Did you guys enjoy it? Please leave kudos and comments!! Thank you!
> 
> Also, this will have a sequel! Wait for it, people! <3


End file.
